


Und sag bloß nicht, ich hätte Glück gehabt

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Jumper lebt durchschnittlich sechseinhalb Jahre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und sag bloß nicht, ich hätte Glück gehabt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Leave me Here and Call me Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299980) by [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l). 



**Und sag bloß nicht, ich hätte Glück gehabt**

 

Ein Jumper lebt durchschnittlich sechseinhalb Jahre. Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass der erste Jump mit fünf geschieht, heißt das, dass ein Jumper im Durchschnitt nur etwa eineinhalb Jahre lang überhaupt weiß, dass er ein Jumper ist.

Kinder lassen sich leichter töten als Erwachsene. Sie sind zu schwach, um sich zu wehren, und sie haben so wenige Orte besucht, dass die Paladine jeden ihrer Jumps vorhersagen können.

Griffin hatte Glück gehabt. Glück, dass seine Mutter ihn einmal mitgenommen hatte, als sie ihren Geliebten, Karl, besucht hatte. Glück, dass sie ihre Spuren so gut verwischt hatte, dass die Paladine nichts von der Hütte in den Bergen wussten. Glück, dass er so viel Zeit allein in Karls Wohnzimmer verbracht hatte, dass er jeden Zentimeter davon besser kannte als jeden anderen Ort.

Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass seine Mutter, als er die Küche seiner Eltern betreten und dort eine dunkle Gestalt mit blutiger Klinge hatte stehen sehen, geschrien hatte: „Lauf, Griffin!“ Karls Wohnzimmer war der erste Ort, der ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, und dort tauchte er einen Augenblick später auch auf.

Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass Karl Verschwörungstheorien liebte und ihn versteckt gehalten hatte, bis er zwölf war, bevor er auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff angeheuert und ihn mitgenommen hatte, um Jumpsites auf der ganzen Welt zu finden. So viel Glück.

&

Nachts übten sie auf dem Schiff, wenn Karl Nachtwache hatte und die restliche Crew schlief. Griffin würde an Deck hin- und herjumpen, mit der Aufrechterhaltung und dem Verlust von Schwung experimentieren. Er konnte vom Rand des Schiffes jumpen und drei Meter weit in die Tiefe stürzen, bevor er wieder zurück aufs Deckgeländer jumpte, oder einen Fausthieb an einem Ende des Schiffes beginnen und ihn am anderen Ende beenden, ohne an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren. 

Es gab drei Regeln für das Jumpen auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff. Sie standen auf der ersten Seite des Skizzenbuches, in dem er Zeichnungen von allen seinen Jumpsites aufbewahrte. Karl ließ sie ihn in jedem Hafen aufsagen. Sie waren krude in die Holzvertäfelung neben der Koje geritzt, in der er schlief, und er sagte sie jeden Morgen beim Frühstück auf, bevor er an Deck durfte.

Regel Nummer eins: Keine Jumps an belebten Orten. Karls Theorie lautete, dass Paladine Jumps spüren konnten – wie sonst sollte jemand in der Lage sein, eine Gruppe von Menschen aufzuspüren, die jederzeit überall sein konnte? - weswegen es Sinn machen würde, in jeder Stadt und in jedem Dorf einen Agenten zu stationieren, um Ausschau zu halten. Zu dieser Zeit hatten sie noch keine Ahnung, wie viele Paladine es gab, also gingen sie lieber auf Nummer sicher – kein Jumpen innerhalb eines Radiuses von fünf Meilen um ein Ballungsgebiet mit mindestens eintausend Bewohnern herum.

Regel Nummer zwei: Keine Jumps, wenn irgendjemand es sehen könnte. Das galt sowohl für den Absprung als auch die Ankunft. Allgemeine Regelung: 'Wenn du nicht sicher bist, ob der Ort, an den du jumpen willst, menschenleer ist, dann jump nicht.'

Regel Nummer drei: Keine Jumps an Land, es sei denn, das Schiff ist zehn Meilen vom nächstgelegenen Ufer entfernt. „Denn falls irgendwas passiert, Griff“, sagte Karl. „Musst du in der Lage sein, an einen sicheren Ort zu jumpen.“

„Ja, weil ich eine furchtbare verbrecherische Beleidigung für die Natur bin“, sagte Griffin, was die Kurzfassung aller Beschimpfungen war, die jeder Paladin, der je nahe genug an ihn herangekommen war, um ihn aufzuspüren, ihm schon entgegengeschleudert hatte. Er war immer gejumpt, sobald sie ihn gefunden hatten, aber manche von ihnen hatten ihre Beleidigungen eben schnell bei der Hand. „Und dieses Schiff ist mein geheimer Schlupfwinkel.“

„Du bist kein Verbrecher, Griffin“, sagte Karl und reichte ihm die Liste mit den Aufgaben des Tages. „Lass dich von denen nicht zu einem machen.“

&

Wenn er bei Bewusstsein ist und sich mehr bewusst ist als nur Schmerz und Hunger, fragt er sich, was mit David passiert ist. Die Paladine haben Griffin bis jetzt schließlich auch noch nicht aufgespürt, also hat David es vielleicht geschafft. Oder vielleicht können sie sich auch nur denken, dass Griffin entweder tot ist, im Sterben liegt, oder schon längst weg ist.

So oder so ist es offensichtlich genug, dass David nicht zurückkommen wird, und „im Sterben liegen“ trifft Griffins Situation gerade am besten. Menschen zu töten, ist falsch, aber jemanden ohne Nahrung, Wasser oder eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht an eine elektrische Stromleitung zu hängen, ist vollkommen in Ordnung.

Und dann ist da noch das Mädchen, hat sie es geschafft? Falls David sie gerettet hat – wie oft hat Griffin schon einen Ort hinter sich gelassen, ohne zurückzusehen, weil er weiß, dass es hoffnungslos ist und er es leid ist, Roland über den Leichen von Menschen stehen zu sehen, die er liebt?

Er vermeidet es, darüber nachzudenken, was Karl zu der Bombe gesagt hätte. Er vermeidet es, über so ziemlich alles nachzudenken, was Karl gesagt hätte.

Wenn es die Paladine nicht gäbe, wäre Karl schließlich immer noch da, um es zu sagen.

&

Er kam in Nepal an Bord. Griffin hackte gerade mit Karl Gemüse in der Kombüse und sah durchs Fenster zu, wie die Passagiere an Bord kamen – die übliche Kombination aus jungen Pärchen, Familien mit kleinen Kindern, Menschen, die etwas mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollten, bevor sie zu alt waren, und er. Er hatte dunkle Haut, schwarzes Haar, und betrachtete das leere Deck mit einem für den Beginn einer Sommerkreuzfahrt viel zu ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster der Kombüse und Griffin fühlte die dunklen Augen schwer auf sich lasten. Sein Blut gefror und seine Hände zitterten.

Karl beugte sich zu ihm, um Griffin das Messer aus der Hand zu nehmen. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Der Blick des Manners wanderte weiter und Griffin fühlte sich beinah, als wären Ketten von ihm gefallen – er kippte nach vorn gegen die Theke und atmete langsam ein und aus, während er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Da war ein Mann.“

Karl runzelte die Stirn und stellte sich neben ihn, um durch das Fenster die Gruppe von Menschen zu betrachten. „Hast du ihn schon mal gesehen? War er schon mal hier?“

Griffin schüttelte den Kopf, weil das Bild des Mannes, das in sein Gehirn eingebrannt war, ihm nicht in dem Sinne bekannt vorkam. Er hatte ihn noch nie auf diesem Schiff gesehen. Diese Augen, diese Haltung, die Art, wie er den Griff des Koffers, den er hinter sich herzog, festhielt. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern“, sagte er, und als er auf seine Hände hinabsah, sah, dass er die Theke so fest umklammert hielt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Karl berührte sanft seine Schulter. „Vielleicht war er schon mal an Bord, und du hast schlechte Erinnerungen daran“, sagte er, obwohl sein Tonfall und die Tatsache, dass er seine Hand nicht weggenommen hatte, klar machten, dass er das selbst keine Sekunde lang glaubte.

Griffin umklammerte die Theke noch fester – als wäre sie ein Anker, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, um nicht so weit weg zu jumpen wie möglich. „Ich war fünf“, sagte er. „Ich kann mich nicht mal dran erinnern.“

„Manchmal“, sagte Karl. „Erinnerte sich der Körper an Dinge, die der Verstand lieber vergessen möchte.“ Seine Hand glitt von Griffins Schulter, als er sich umwandte. „Ich werde mit dem Captain reden, fragen, ob wir ihn wieder an Land setzen und in See stechen können.“

Griffin wusste auch, ohne seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wie unwahrscheinlich das war. „Wenn sie das Schiff einmal gefunden haben-“

„Ich weiß.“ Karl hielt in der Tür kurz inne. „Du solltest eine Tasche packen, zum Aufbruch bereit sein.“

&

Griffin packte sein Skizzenbuch, frische Unterwäsche, ein frisches T-Shirt, und starrte dann den noch halbleeren Rucksack an. Andere Leute hatten mit sechzehn mehr Kram, oder nicht? Sie hatten Bücher oder Spielzeug oder – mehr fiel ihm gar nicht ein. Karl hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass sie innerhalb von Sekunden zum Aufbruch bereit sein mussten. 'Behalte nichts, was du nicht tragen kannst.'

Griffin sah sich in der Kabine um und brach dann einen der kleinen geschnitzten Anker von der Wand und warf ihn auf seine Kleidung, bevor den Rucksack schloss und ihn auf seinen Rücken schwang.

Karl sollte schon längst wieder da sein. Vielleicht hatte Griffin unrecht gehabt und der Mann war absolut unschuldig gewesen, hatte nur geringe Ähnlichkeit zu einem Mann besessen, an den Griffin sich kaum erinnern konnte.

Er wartete noch einen Wimpernschlag länger, dann erhob er sich und verließ die Kabine. Die Kapitänskajüte befand sich am anderen Ende des Schiffes. Es würde fünf Minuten dauern, zu Fuß zu gehen – fünf Minuten, innerhalb derer Karl nur ein weiterer Blutstropfen auf fleckigem Silber sein konnte-

Griffin dachte den Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende, bevor er das gesamte Schiff entlangjumpte. Der Gang außerhalb der Kajüte war leer und die Tür war geschlossen, was zu dieser Tageszeit rein gar nichts heißen musste. Griffin schmiegte sich an die Tür und schloss die Augen, um zu lauschen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und er stolperte direkt in den Lauf einer Pistole.

„Hallo, Griffin“, sagte der Schwarze, während er mit einer schallgedämpften Pistole genau auf Griffins Kopf zielte. „Ich bin Roland.“ Er lächelte und Griffins Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Ich habe gerade gedacht, wie lange es schon her ist, dass ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe.“

Griffin erschauderte und versuchte, sich auf einen Ort zu konzentrieren – irgendeinen – das Schiffsdeck, das alte Haus in den Bergen, aber sein Gehirn war Matsch und da war eine _Pistole_.

„Griffin!“ Griffins Kopf wirbelte herum, und er sah, dass Karl an der Wand lag und mit dem Handballen gegen sein Bein drückte. Da war rot, rot auf seiner Hose, auf seinen Händen, eine Pfütze auf dem Boden. „Jump!“

Trotz des Schalldämpfers war der Schuss lauter als Griffin es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Er schien in der Kajüte wiederzuhallen, bis da nur noch ein lautes Pfeifen in seinen Ohren war, und seine Hände bebten, und er war nicht tot – er betastete seine Brust und sein Gesicht, und seine Hände blieben sauber.

Er sah genau rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Karl zur Seite sackte. Die Schusswunde war ein dunkler Punkt mitten auf seiner Stirn, und zwei Rinnsale von Blut liefen aus seiner Nase.

Karl war zu weit weg, als dass er ihn hätte berühren können. Die Pistole beschrieb einen Halbkreis in der Luft, bis sie auf Griffin zeigte, und Karl _blutete_. Griffin tat das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er tat einen Schritt zurück, drückte beide Hände gegen die Kajütentür und jumpte.

&

Er hatte schon ein Schneemobil, ein Auto und zur Übung sogar mal einen Lastwagen gejumpt, aber letzteres war schon etwas anstrengend gewesen. Damals hatte Karl gesagt – 'wenn du unter Druck stehst, ermöglicht der Adrenalinschub dir Dinge, die du sonst für unmöglich halten würdest.'

Das Schiff landete auf einem Krankenhausparkplatz im nächtlichen Manchester, England. Das Metall knallte auf dem Asphaltboden auf und das Schiff schwankte, sodass sie alle im Raum umhergeworfen wurden. Die Pistole entlud sich und Griffin spürte einen scharfen brennenden Schmerz an der Seite seines Halses.

Er warf sich über den kippenden Boden und schnappte sich Karls Handgelenk, gerade als Roland wieder nach seiner Pistole griff. Bis er aufgestanden war, war Griffin fort.

Griffin öffnete die Augen. Er kniete auf dem Boden eines alten Raumes, auf drei Seiten umgeben von staubbedeckten Sofas und der Staubwolke, die vom Teppich aufgestiegen war, als sie darauf gelandet waren. Der Fernseher in der Ecke war seit vier Jahren nicht mehr angeschaltet worden.

Er ließ Karls Handgelenk langsam los und erhob sich, sah die dreckverschmutzten Fenster, die Fotorahmen auf dem Kaminsims, auf denen er seine eigene kindliche Silhouette gerade so erkennen konnte, und das einzige Foto von Karl und seiner Mutter.

Er trat in den Flur – jeder Schritt ließ kleine Staubwirbel aufsteigen – und sah den Berg von Post, der sich auf dem Flurteppich einen halben Meter hoch türmte, die Flecken auf den Dielen und an der Decke, wo es aus den Rohren getropft hatte, bis die Rechnungen so lange nicht bezahlt worden waren, dass das Wasser abgestellt wurde.

Im Badezimmer fand er eine verschlossene Packung Verbandmull und riss sie auf, knüllte eine ganze Handvoll zusammen und drückte sie gegen seinen Hals.

Er ging zurück nach unten, zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Der Körper auf dem Boden verlor schon kein Blut mehr. Es würde keine letzten Worte geben, keinen berührenden Abschied.

„Danke“, sagte Griffin und jumpte.

&

Griffin biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Elektrizität durch seinen Körper pulsierte und zwang sich, nicht wieder bewusstlos zu werden.

Er ist vierundzwanzig. Wenn er heute stirbt, hat er immerhin achtzehn Jahre länger gelebt als der durchschnittliche Jumper.

Griffin leckt sich den Schweiß von der Oberlippe und versucht, sich am Metall abzustützen, sodass die Kabel ihm nicht mehr in die Arme schneiden. Der nächste Stromschlag lässt ihn das Gleichgewicht verlieren und er sackt wieder nach unten, und die Kabel graben sich noch tiefer in seine Arme.

Er hat einmal einen Jumper getroffen, der siebenundfünfzig war. Ein alter Mann, der überlebt hatte, indem er einfach nie gejumpt war – der von Ort zu Ort gegangen war und sozusagen den normalen Menschen gespielt hatte. Wenn Griffin ihn nicht aufgespürt hätte, hätte ihn niemand je gefunden.

Wenn Griffin die Statistik schon mit vierundzwanzig austrickst, wie sehr würde dann ein Siebenundfünfzigjähriger den Durchschnitt verschieben? So sehr, dass die meisten Jumper schon ein oder zwei Wochen nach ihrem ersten Jump sterben?

&

Seine Hände bebten – Arthritis, hatte er gesagt, mit einem Lächeln, als wäre es das größte Geschenk der Welt, alt genug zu sein, um Arthritis zu haben – als Roland die Ketten enger zog und seine Haut weiß wurde, während er gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Seine Name war Edward, das wusste Griffin noch von seinen Recherchen. Er war ein Geist im System der Paladine gewesen – jahrelang völlig unsichtbar. Griffin war der leisesten Ahnung jahrzehntealter Jumpscars von Frankreich nach Australien und dann schließlich nach Prag gefolgt, um sein Haus zu finden, ohne jemals über die Schulter zu blicken und zu sehen, dass Roland ihm dicht auf den Fersen war.

Edwards Augen waren immer noch scharf, als sie Rolands Bewegungen folgten, während er im Raum auf- und abging und einen glänzenden Dolch aus einem weißen Tuch auswickelte. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich all die Jahre nur darauf gewartet habe“, sagte er. „Dass du mich umbringst?“

Die Ketten zogen sich enger und Griffin drückte sich gegen die Wand, als das gesamte Gebäude bebte – Gips rieselte von den Wänden und Lampenschirme schwangen hin und her.

Griffin konnte ein Auto und einen Bus jumpen und hatte sogar schon mal ein Schiff gejumpt. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass ein Haus überhaupt im Bereich des Möglichen lag.

Das Gebäude sackte zusammen, als würde es wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzen, und Griffin blickte rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie Edwards Kopf schlaff nach vorn sackte – sein Körper hing leblos in den Ketten. Es schien, als könnte niemand unbeschadet ein Haus jumpen.

„Nun.“ Roland drehte sich langsam auf dem Absatz um und betrachtete die rissigen Wände. „Wenn ihr nur alle so schnell sterben würdet.“

Das Messer flog durch die Luft und steckte schon tief in Griffins Seite, bevor er überhaupt realisieren konnte, dass es geworfen worden war. Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsam – um die Klinge herum brach Blut wie Sirup aus ihm hervor. Sein T-Shirt war ruiniert.

Roland zog einen kleinen schwarzen Apparat hervor – eine Elektroschockpistole, erkannte ein kleiner, nicht betäubter Teil von Griffins Verstand – und hob ihn hoch.

Griffin stürmte nach vorn und rammte ihn, sodass sie beide lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden landeten und die Elektroschockpistole in einen Winkel des Raumes flog. Der Griff des Dolches drückte sich in Rolands Bauch, woraufhin die Klinge tiefer in Griffins Brust glitt.

„Du. Bist. Ein. Arsch!“, brüllte Griffin und betonte jedes Wort mit einem harten Schlag in Rolands Gesicht.

Roland fletschte die Zähne und griff nach dem Griff des Dolches, zerrte die Klinge durch Griffins Körper, bevor er sie herauszog. „Du bist unnatürlich“, zischte er. „Du bist ein Ketzer und ein Sündiger und gehörst beseitigt.“

Griffin starrte das knallrote Blut an, das vom Dolch tropfte – erinnerte sich an so viele weitere Dolche und so viele weitere Menschen und immer _dieser Mann_ mit diesem Lächeln wie ein Wolf. „Leck mich“, fuhr er ihn an, rammte seinen Kopf gegen Rolands Nase und jumpte.

Er erschien in dem heruntergekommenen Haus im Wald, einem Fast Food-Restaurant in Tokyo und an einer Stelle mitten im Atlantischen Ozean, wo einmal ein Schiff gewesen war, bevor er genug Konzentration aufbringen konnte, um aus dem Wasser heraus- und in ein Krankenhaus zu fallen. Der Boden um ihn herum bäumte sich auf, Seewasser flutete den Raum, und irgendjemand schrie etwas von Blut.

&

Die Sonne steht inzwischen genau so, dass sie ihn blendet, und er schließt die Augen für einen Moment, als ein weiterer Stromschoß durch ihn hindurchpulsiert.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist es dunkel, der kühle Nachtwind angenehm auf seinen sonnenverbrannten Wangen. Sein Magen knurrt fordernd. Er ist schon wer weiß wie lange bewusstlos. Wann hat er zuletzt gegessen? Ein paar Chips in seinem Schlupfwinkel, mit Videospielen und einem Paladin, der darauf wartete, beseitigt zu werden?

Was für ein Leben, was. Er zieht an seinen Handgelenken und jumpt noch einmal, stellt sich seinen Schlupfwinkel vor, die Pyramiden, die Innenstadt von Tokyo.

Der Stromstoß fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und er sackt schwach gegen die Kabel, die ihn aufrechthalten, schwingt hin und her wie ein Kind auf einer Schaukel.

Er schließt die Augen und lässt die Zeit vergehen.

&

Der Zapper war neu. Griffin konnte ihn in seinem Nacken spüren – sechs winzige Stacheln, die sich in sein Fleisch gehakt hatten, und die ihm jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte zu jumpen, einen Stromschlag verpassten.

Stattdessen rannte er. Zu seiner Linken stand Roland mit einem Gewehr auf der Ladefläche eines Landrovers, also duckte er sich durch die kleinen felsigen Schluchten und schlug Haken, um in Deckung zu bleiben.

„Oh Griffin“, rief Roland über das Rauschen in Griffins Ohren, das Motorengeräusch und das Donnern von Schritten hinter ihm hinweg. „Griffin, Griffin, Griffin. Wird diese Geschichte nicht langsam ein bisschen alt?“

Griffin warf eine Hand nach hinten, um den Zapper herauszuziehen, und bekam einen Stromstoß, der ihn zur Belohnung zu Boden purzeln ließ. Er fing sich ab und war innerhalb eines Augenblicks wieder auf den Füßen, und rannte genau in dem Moment weiter, in dem eine Kugel den Felsen dort traf, wo sein Kopf gerade eben noch gewesen war.

Er riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, wie Roland nachlud. „Jemand bedeutet dir was“, rief Roland. „Wir töten ihn. Du bist total fertig, machst Fehler, wir bringen dich beinah um, du entkommst aber, und dann geht das Ganze von vorne los.“ Das Geräusch des zuschnappenden Gewehrs hallte durch die Berge. „Willst du nicht langsam wissen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht?“

„Na ja“, sagte Griffin schwer atmend, während er über einen Felsen sprang. „Ich habe mal gehört, die besten Geschichten sind die mit einem überraschenden Ende.“

Natürlich war das genau der Moment, in dem seine Füße auf einem schneebedeckten Flecken Erde landeten und er immer weiter rutschte, während der Boden unter ihm nachgab und er in eine unterirdische Höhle stürzte. Das Loch hatte höchstens drei Meter Durchmesser, und seine Beine waren unter der Schneelawine gefangen, die sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, als er gefallen war. Irgendwo konnte er Roland lachen hören.

„Was ich aus dieser Sache gelernt habe, Griffin, ist, dass Jumper vorhersehbar sind.“

Der Zapper versetzte ihm einen weiteren Stromschlag, obwohl er überhaupt nichts tat. Vielleicht war der Schnee schuld, möglicherweise vertrug das Ding sich nicht so gut mit Wasser. Griffin griff sich eine Handvoll Eis und drückte sie gegen seinen Nacken.

Für einen Augenblick wurde das Licht der Öffnnung verdunkelt, dann landete jemand vor ihm und er fühlte eine Pistole an seiner Stirn. Wenn Griffin nach oben schielte, konnte er den schwarzen Lauf sehen, und er konnte ihn kalt an seiner Haut spüren, mehr noch als das ganze Eis und den ganzen Schnee um ihn her.

„Hallo, Griffin“, sagte die Frau. Griffin kannte weder ihren Namen noch ihr Alter. Seit fünf Jahren spürte er nun schon Paladine auf – der hier war er schon mindestens siebenundzwanzigmal begegnet, und das einzige, was er über sie wusste, war, dass sie immer traf, dass sie niemals aufgab, und dass sie nicht aufhörte, bevor ihre Beute tot war.

Griffin versuchte zu jumpen, aber der schwache Stromschlag, der durch seinen Körper blitzte, war immer noch genug, um ihn fest zu verankern. „Bitte“, sagte er dümmlich. Er konnte nicht denken, er trug Shorts und ein beschissenes T-Shirt und war halb erfroren, während Stromschläge sein Gehirn verbrutzelten. „Was, wenn ich Ihr Sohn wäre?“

Sie starrte auf ihn hinab und zögerte – _zögerte_ – lange genug, dass Griffin es noch einmal versuchen konnte.

Er sackte auf einem staubigen Teppich in sich zusammen. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten neben einer modernden Leiche, zitternd und bebend, während ein Schuss in seinen Ohren nachhallte.

Sie hatte ihn verfehlt. Sie hatte ihn _verfehlt_. Er hatte ihren Sohn erwähnt und sie hatte ihn _verfehlt_.

Das musste er genauer wissen. Ein Jumper, dessen Mutter ein Paladin war – vielleicht war er sogar noch am Leben.

&

Roland kommt in einem Pick-up-Truck. Griffin kann den Kopf nur mit viel Mühe so weit drehen, dass er Roland in die Augen sehen kann. Er ist viel zu fertig, um überrascht zu sein, oder vor Abscheu zu erschaudern wie sonst immer. Alles, was er bei Rolands selbstzufriedenem Grinsen empfindet, ist eine Spur von Akzeptanz und Unvermeidbarkeit.

„Dein Freund“, sagt Roland und wickelt eine Kette an der höchsten Stelle um den Hochspannungsmast, die er erreichen kann. „Ist nicht gerade gut darin, etwas zum Abschluss zu bringen.“ Er klettert wieder in den Truck und fährt vorwärts, sodass die Kette sich zwischen dem Fahrzeug und dem Hochspannungsmast spannt. Der Truck hat kurz Schwierigkeiten, dann fällt der Mast um.

Griffin hört, wie sein Arm krackt, als der Mast, auf dem er hängt, schwer zu Boden fällt. Die Kabel reißen und peitschen seine Wangen, und ein Metallsplitter gräbt sich tiefer in sein Bein.

Roland kommt auf ihn zu und zieht langsam das altbekannte Stück Stoff von dem all zu altbekannten silbernen Dolch. „Wohingegen ich mir einiges darauf einbilde, Dinge zum Abschluss bringen zu können.“ 

Griffin bewegt sein Bein langsam nach unten und spürt, wie das Metall aus seinem Fleisch gleitet. Durch seine gerissenen Lippen schmerzt es zu reden, aber er muss das Ende irgendwie hinauszögern. „Er lebt also noch?“

Roland macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht mehr lange“, sagt er. „Aber wahrscheinlich noch länger als du.“ Er geht in die Hocke und hält das Messer über Griffins Brust. Als er spricht, klingt er beinah nostalgisch. „Und ich hatte geglaubt, wir würden noch ewig umeinander herumtanzen.“

Griffin gibt seinem Bein einen letzten Ruck und das Metall, das sich hineingegraben hat, gibt es frei. „Willst du etwa schon aufgeben?“, sagt er, als die letzten Wellen von Elektrizität durch seinen Körper in Richtung Boden pulsieren. „Nur zu.“

Und als die Klinge sich auf seine Brust zubewegt, jumpt er.

&

Ein Mensch lebt durchschnittlich siebzig Jahre.

Glück wäre es, überhaupt kein Jumper zu sein.


End file.
